For The Love Of My Country
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Chapter seven is now here A new mission for both Harm and Mac brings hardships and trials
1. Leaving, on a jet plane

(Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review! There are a lot of references to a few movies, like the song from Armageddon, (You should know that I changed a few lines around.) and you may see some things in there from the movie Pearl Harbor. PLEASE!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW)  
  
On to the story.  
  
(HARM'S POV)  
  
I glance once more at my watch again, but it doesn't make a difference, Webb is still late, and I'm still mad as hell for even thinking about going along with another one of his crazy missions.  
  
"Relax flyboy he is only ten minutes and thirty five seconds late."  
  
"You know Mac, one day you are going to tell me how you do that," I say with a slightly teasing note in my voice to ease the tension I am feeling.  
  
"Oh yeah, say who?" she says stealing a kiss.  
  
"Your husband, that's who," I said wrapping my arms around her.  
  
I sigh, and rest my forehead against hers.  
  
"Something you want to share with the class Harm?"  
  
"Mac, we've only been married two days-"  
  
"Seven hours four minutes and eighteen seconds, but who is counting?" Mac teases, but when she sees the look on my face, she falls silent, wrapping her hand around mine.  
  
"I just have this bad feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know how to explain it, but something tells me that we should still be on that beach in Maui instead of going through with this mission."  
  
She sighs and strokes my face, "you know we have to do this Harm. Even though Webb didn't give us the specifics, you know that this is important, and it very well could help us in this war we are fighting with Iraq."  
  
I nod, and hold her close, as I see Webb and two other agents walking through the crowd over to us. Even though I'm trying, I still can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen.  
  
Before he even exchanges pleasantries, he escorts us to a lounge area, and tells us to sit.  
  
"Okay Webb what is going on," Mac says taking the folder from him.  
  
"The war is, but that's old news. What is new is the American POW they are holding in one of their prisons."  
  
Mac and I both look at him shocked. "So you want us to go in there and get him out," Mac says skimming over the contents of the folder.  
  
"Not both of you, just you Mac." I think my heart stopped, before I could even question Webb why I wasn't going with her.  
  
"Now before you even say anything Rabb hear me out. There is a group of recon marines ready to extract our guy from the prison, but the problem is, we don't know which prison it is. We need Mac to go undercover and mingle with the terrorist sympathizer that we think may be involved with his kidnapping and try and get him to talk. We picked you Mac, not just because of you knowledge of the language, but because you'll know how to handle yourself if something goes wrong."  
  
"Who is missing?" Mac asks before I can retort. I knew that she would do this no matter how much I try and talk her out of it. So I knew it better just to keep my mouth shut for now.  
  
"His name is Frank Simms, one of the CIA's top agents, a former marine himself. He was undercover trying to get some new information about a shipment of weapons, when his cover was blown and he was kidnapped. We found the shipment, but couldn't find Frank."  
  
"So where do I fit into all of this Webb?" I ask finally losing my patience. There was no way in hell that Mac was going undercover without someone to cover her six, preferably me.  
  
"You Rabb, have a whole different can of worms on your plate. Agents Grear and Holmes here," he said pointing two the two agents beside him, "are going to escort you to the United States Liberty base, where you will be undertaking a special mission."  
  
"What kind of mission?" I ask, leaning forward in my chair.  
  
"A special group of aviators and radio intercept officers have been put together for a special mission. The president only wanted the best of the best, and some how your name came up. I don't have any more information to give you, because anything else that you will learn the minute you step on that base will be top secret. You are going after the big guys Harm, don't screw this up."  
  
"And what about the Admiral, He is going to expect us back in a week."  
  
"I'll take care of telling the Admiral," Webb stated.  
  
"Well I hope you come up with something good, you know he isn't going to take too kindly to both of his senior officers missing."  
  
"I said I'll take care of it," he said with a hint of exasperation in his voice.  
  
He turns around and speaks quietly to the two agents, and I let out a frustrated sigh. I don't know how the hell he does it, but somehow, as much as I keep telling myself to say no, Webb always finds a way to rope me into his missions.  
  
"What are we going to do Harm?" Mac asks me quietly.  
  
"I guess what we have to do. I hate this as much as you do Mac, and I still have this bad feeling that something is going to happen, but you know just as much as I do, that we have to do this."  
  
"I know," she sighs, and then laughs, "Webb owes us big time for this."  
  
"Oh yeah," I said and laugh.  
  
"Webb owes you what?" He says turning around to face us.  
  
"A honeymoon, that's what," I say taking her hand.  
  
"A what?" he asks in disbelief.  
  
"Incase you forgot Webb, we were on our honeymoon when you called us. So you owe us a honeymoon when we get back from this. For all of the sites that we didn't get to see, all of the places we didn't get to go, and most importantly, all of the time that Harm and I didn't get to spend together," Mac said.  
  
"Unbelievable! How in the hell do you expect me to do that?"  
  
"Oh come on Webb, I know there has got to be some deserted beach somewhere that CIA agents' go to relax," I say teasing him.  
  
He looked back and forth from Mac to me before finally sighing. "We have to leave now if we're going to catch our planes." Webb said leading us to the terminals. Mac and I shared a smile knowing we won.  
  
He pointed to the terminal where I was going, I could see passengers already starting to board, but made no move to get on. Webb handed us two plastic zip lock bags, and told us to put our things in them.  
  
"Put what in them?" Mac asked.  
  
"Your wedding rings, academy rings, wallets, jewelry, anything that can identify you. And hurry up, we have to go."  
  
I watch as Mac takes off her earrings, and necklace, but hesitates with her wedding rings. An idea struck me, as I gathered Mac into my arms, our forehead touching. In a low quiet voice, I sing to her.  
  
"I hate to leave you and say good-bye  
  
But Webb is telling me it's time to go  
  
He's been waiting a really long time  
  
Already I'm so lonesome I could cry  
  
So kiss me  
  
(I kissed her briefly, and she starts to laugh. Webb shakes his head.)  
  
And smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll think of me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I leaving on a jet plane  
  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh babe, I hate to go  
  
There's so many time's I've let you down  
  
So many times I've played around  
  
I tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
  
Every place I go, I'll think of you  
  
Every song I'll sing, I'll sing for you  
  
When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring  
  
(Very slowly I remove her wedding and engagement ring, kissing her fingers.)  
  
So kiss me  
  
(I kiss her again, this time moving my hips with hers)  
  
And smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll think of me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I leaving on a jet plane  
  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh babe, I hate to go  
  
Now the time has come to leave you  
  
One more time let me kiss you  
  
(I kiss her again, and wrap my arms around her)  
  
Then we'll say good-bye and be on our way  
  
Dream about the days to come  
  
When I won't have to leave you alone  
  
About the times I won't have to say.  
  
So kiss me  
  
(I kiss her again)  
  
And smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll think of me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I leaving on a jet plane  
  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh babe, I hate to go  
  
(Mac laughs, and kisses me long and hard, just as we deepen the kiss, Webb clears his throat.)  
  
"I hate to break up this love fest, but we really have to go."  
  
I cup her cheek in my hand, and look deeply into those brown eyes that I fell in love with.  
  
"I love you," I state firmly. "You take care of yourself Sundance, you hear me?"  
  
"I love you too," she says and kisses me again. "And you take care of yourself too Butch. We still have a honeymoon to get to."  
  
Webb snatches the bags from my hand and heads for the terminal, Mac walking ahead of him, when I pull him back by the collar.  
  
"Listen to me Webb, take care of her. You have no idea how much she means to me."  
  
Webb straightens his collar, and gives me a long look before replying.  
  
"I know Harm, and I will. You just make sure you come back too. I don't want to be the one to tell her otherwise."  
  
He turns back towards the gate, but I called him back again. "Hey Webb," I wait until he turns around to look at me, "you take care of yourself too."  
  
"I will," he says and steps through the gate.  
  
The other agents and I finally head towards our own gate and take our seats. I gave a frustrated sight still not knowing how Webb roped me into another one of his missions.  
  
TBC 


	2. Getting the news

(Standard disclaimers apply, set in the future, but the episode 'Fortunes Son' does not apply. Neither does any new developments in the war. Please read and Review!!)  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I took a window seat, and watched as the plane taxied off of the runway. My hand went absently to my now empty ring finger, wondering what the hell I got myself into. Clay took a seat next to me, and opened his laptop and started working on something. I only had a million questions for him, but decided to wait for now, I just wasn't in the mood for his evasive answers.  
  
We landed at the Freedom Strike marine base fourteen long hours later, where I was immediately taken into briefing. After a three hours briefing session, I was finally allowed to get some sleep. The base provided all of my gear, and first thing tomorrow morning, I would go undercover. There was no time to waste; my team and I had to get this guy out and soon.  
  
General Alkeif Muhammad was the suspected terrorist sympathizer holding Simms, and to get an exact location on the camp he is being held in, I have to get "close" to the General. No wonder Webb explained this part to me after we left Harm at the airport. He knew Harm would never go for it, and my oath to the marine core, wouldn't even think twice about going in to getting that marine out of there.  
  
But of course how could I get close to this guy? I guess I would have to play it by ear when I meet him. Webb gave me a list of his favorite place to eat, and I am supposed go and introduce myself. Webb had the actuality gall to tell me, that with my looks there was no question that the general would fall for me. I didn't know whether to drop kick him, or thank him for the compliment.  
  
(AJ' POV)  
  
"Sir, Agent Webb is on the phone," Tiner reported.  
  
"Great, just what I need," I muttered, as I pushed the intercom. "Put it through Tiner."  
  
"A slow day at the agency Webb," I said when Tiner put the call through.  
  
"Cut the crap Admiral, I have some serious business to discuss."  
  
"What kind of business?"  
  
"It's about Harm and Mac."  
  
"They're on their honeymoon Webb, don't you dare think-"  
  
"It's already been done. Mac and I are on our way to Iraq, and Harm is on his way to-well I don't know."  
  
"What in the hell do you mean you don't know!"  
  
"Take it easy Admiral. These orders came straight from the top. All I know is that Harm has been chosen for a special mission. I don't know what or where it is, but the SECNAV should be giving you a call later to tell you what he knows."  
  
"What about Mac?"  
  
"She is investigating the capture of one of my men."  
  
"There is an American POW in Iraq?" I said not believing what he was telling me.  
  
"Yes, but the thing is we don't know where he is, and that's why I asked Mac to help. With her knowledge of the language, and her marine training, we can find him before the press gets a hold of the story."  
  
"How long are we talking about here?"  
  
"I don't know. But like I said, you should be expecting a call from the SECNAV; I think he can give you some better answers."  
  
I sighed, "Damn it Webb."  
  
"Admiral, you know we usually don't call JAG lawyer's when we need things done, but-"  
  
"I know, I know, mine get things done fast."  
  
"Ill call you in a few days, let you know how things are going," and with that he hung up.  
  
"Damn you Webb," I muttered, as I rubbed my temples. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.  
  
Fade out  
  
(Harriet's POV)  
  
As soon as Commander Turner, Bud, and I got called into the Admiral's office I knew something was wrong, but I had no idea what. I've been having this weird feeling all day, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't just the morning sickness. As soon as he called us in, he told us to take a seat, but didn't tell us anything right away, finally Commander Turner broke the ice.  
  
"Is something wrong sir?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Not wrong per say, but wrong none the less," he said and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Sir," Bud asked.  
  
"Harm and Mac we called for duty yesterday."  
  
To say I was shocked would be a major understatement, "but they are on their honeymoon!" I cried out ignoring protocol.  
  
"Sir," Sturgis asked straightening up in his chair.  
  
"Harm and Mac met Webb at the airport, and they both took different assignments. Mac went with Webb to Iraq, and Harm, well, I wasn't told where Harm was going. Hell he won't even know until he gets there. So until they both get back, I have asked for two lawyers to help pick up the pace around here until they get back. The SECNAV was more then happy to lend Commander Lindsey, and a Commander Douglas Harper from Norfolk, will be reporting here at 0800 tomorrow. Lieutenant Simms, will you clear the Commander and the Colonel's things from their offices until their return?"  
  
"Yes sir," I said disappointed.  
  
"Now I know Commander Lindsey seems a little."  
  
"Overeager, sir" Sturgis said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, so unfortunately we'll all have to suck it up and bear with him until Harm and Mac gets back. Also, even though Harm and Mac's wedding is no secret, and it took a lot to still keep both of them here, it seems that the only one who doesn't know about the wedding is Commander Lindsey, and so I would appreciate it if everyone kept their mouths shut. I'll inform the staff, but I don't want Commander Lindsey to have any reason to pull Harm or Mac out of this office, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," we all chorused.  
  
"Dismissed," he said and turned back to his paperwork.  
  
After we left Sturgis and Bud went to his office to prepare for a court martial, and I decided to grab some boxes and start clearing out their offices. I just hoped they would come back safe, and would come soon.  
  
(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!)  
On the lower left hand corner of your screen is a little box that you can click, click on it. A nice big screen will appear where you can write something, you can either write: A) It was great, please write more soon. B) It sucked, scrap it and write something else. Or C) It was good, but it still needs a lot of work. Or what ever else you want, and no, I'm not trying to be a smart ass, but I'm just helping you guys out.  
  
TBC 


	3. The mission

Fade in.  
  
I landed at the base; unfortunately I didn't know which one it was, but never the less, a marine base. I was escorted into a room, filled with about thirty other men and women. I noticed Skates right away and went up to talk to her.  
  
"Hey sir, I didn't know you would be here, I thought you were still on your honeymoon?"  
  
"Yeah so did I, but Mac and I received a call from Clayton Webb, and so here I am."  
  
"Where is the Colonel?"  
  
"Off in Iraq, on a mission with Webb. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Captain Ingles, told me that I was needed for a special mission, wouldn't give me any details, but just put me on a transport. I can't believe you're here sir."  
  
"Yeah, an old retread like Rabb, who would have thought?" said a voice behind me. I knew that voice.  
  
"Keeter!"  
  
"Hey Harm!"  
  
"What are you doing here man?"  
  
"Same thing as you, but I wasn't briefed on the specifics, they said they would tell me when I got here. How you doing Skates?"  
  
"Good sir," she said and smiled.  
  
We chatted for awhile, and then snapped to attention when six two star admirals, whom I didn't know walked into the room. They looked us all over then one, Admiral Bill Riley, Keeter told me, told us to stand at ease, and addressed us.  
  
"Okay people we're going to make this quick. Since more then half of you will be leaving in a few minutes, let's get started. Will everyone please take a seat," he said indicating to the desks. Once we were seated, attendance was taken and I noticed a few people that I knew. Boomer was here and so were Tuna, and Pete Ayers. As soon as each name was called a thick packet was handed out to us, we were told not to open them yet, but to sit tight and everything would be explained to us.  
  
"As you people know, this war is costing the US some of its finest fighting troops. Three days ago, the USS Kittyhawk was destroyed." We all started at him disbelievingly. We hadn't heard about this. "I know why you're all wondering why you are just hearing about this, but I really can't tell you. Later today, there will be a briefing at the Pentagon, and the media will be informed. You are all gathered here today as an elite fighting force. We lost so many pilots and Rio's on the Kittyhawk that the President has authorized the assembly of the best of the best. That's why you are here.  
  
You will be broken down into five groups of six, and then you will be broken down even further. There will be a squad leader, the wingman, and the tail. In your packets are your assignment, and on the front, you see a color. This color will determine where you will be sent, and every color represents a squad. The red represents the Justice squad, the green represents the freedom squad, the blue represents independence squad, the white represents the liberty squad, and the black represents the allegiance squad. There are five main areas that we will be targeting, now due to security you will be told as soon as you on the transport."  
  
I looked down at my packet, and noticed a blue strip at the bottom of my packet. I was curious to see what color Keeter and Skates had, but I kept my eyes on the Admiral.  
  
"Now everyone should know that this assignment is totally voluntary. If you want out, you can leave now, no one is going to make you go through with this. You should know that what you are embarking on is very dangerous, and you may not make it home."  
  
I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I closed my fingers around my empty ring finger. I couldn't do that to Mac. Not so soon after we were married, not even at all. But I knew that she would want me to do this, to my simper fi marine; it was duty before anything, but what about now?  
  
As I suspected, no one left. Smiling, one of the other Admirals spoke. "Okay, would the Justice squad follow me."  
  
A group of five men and one woman followed the Admiral out of the room. The Freedom squad was called next, and then the liberty and allegiance teams were called. After all of the other teams left, it was only Keeter, Skates, Tuna, Frank, and Boomer. So we were the blue team, I chuckled to myself knowing that I couldn't have picked a better group of people.  
  
The one Admiral left, Admiral Wess, cleared his throat and looked us all over before he spoke.  
  
"Can you all move up to the front? This way I won't have to yell."  
  
Well all took the front six desks, and anxiously waited to hear what we would be doing.  
  
"For those of you who don't already know, I am Admiral Wess, and I will be your CO while you are here. Any questions so far?"  
  
Pete raised his hand, "Sir, do you know how long this mission is going to take?"  
  
"Lieutenant Grady, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"No I don't know how long. Open you packets to the first page, and we'll get started."  
  
Upon opening my packet I saw the words "Independence squad Leader" Written in bold letters across the front. I looked over to Skates, and she had the same thing written in her packet.  
  
"Looks like we'll be flying together again sir," she said and smiled. Keeter tapped me on the shoulder and showed me his packet, on his was written "Wingman" he smiled and lightly hit my arm. I figured that Tuna was his RIO, and that left Boomer and Pete flying together.  
  
I turned back to the Admiral, who was unaware we weren't paying attention.  
  
"I know this base doesn't look that big, and I know you're wondering how we're going to launch a Tomcat off of this base, but trust me, we can. If you open your packets to pages six, you'll find a map of numerous caves and buildings that have been heavy with terrorist activity, I know it doesn't look like much now, but trust me, we will keep you boys busy."  
  
As he went on explaining the specifics of our missions, I couldn't help but wonder what Mac was doing right now, and when I would be able to talk to her again, to hold her-  
  
I shook my head, I've got to stop thinking about her and concentrate on the mission at hand. After the meeting was over, we were given a chance to grab some chow, clean up, and were shown to our barracks. The accommodations were nothing to brag about, but compared to some of the places were I've stayed, this wasn't bad. Our first mission was in a few hours, so I crashed on my bunk, my last thoughts of Sarah.  
  
TBC 


	4. Accepting the mission

(Please read authors note at bottom)  
  
Lindsey's POV  
  
I couldn't say that I wasn't happy about going back to JAG headquarters. Seeing how the last time I was there I knew I made a pretty bad impression of myself but with Rabb and Mackenzie gone, it would be a good time to get back in the Admiral's good graces, and maybe even get transferred for good.  
  
Rabb and Mackenzie's whole TAD bothered me. Even though I heard that they were in different places, I still wasn't given any details, not that it was any of my business, but still I wanted to keep tabs on those two. Somewhere down the line one or both of them were going to slip up, and I would be first in line to take their place.  
  
I pulled into Rabb's parking space and took a deep breath before heading into the building. I had a meeting with Admiral Chegwidden in five minutes, so I hurried through the bullpen and into his outer office. I noticed the stares as I walked towards Tiner's desk. I saw a few new faces, but the ones who I did recognize didn't look that happy to see me.  
  
Sturgis's POV  
  
The Admiral made it my job to get Commander Lindsey and Commander Harper in the swing of things while they were here. From what Harm and Mac told me, Commander Lindsey seemed.well just like I told the Admiral; overeager. But this Commander Harper was new to me. No one in the office has heard of him, but from what the Admiral has told me, he has an impressive record. I just hoped Harm and Mac would be back soon, from wherever they are.  
  
I met Commander Lindsey in the Admirals office, and was told that Commander Harper wouldn't be arriving until this afternoon.  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
For three days now I have been getting closer and closer to General Alkeif Muhammad. And the more time I have been spending with him, the more I knew he was hiding Simms somewhere in the palace. Clay had gotten a rough sketch on the palace, but there were still many hidden places that I had to point out to him, because they weren't on his paper.  
  
As much as I hated being close to this man, I had to be thankful that he had the decency to keep his hands to himself. Well most of the time. He had never forced me to have sex with him, but he has dropped hints more then once, and each time I had to force myself not to react like a marine would, and focus on the mission at hand.  
  
This morning I knew would get the information that we so desperately needed. One night after getting very drunk, he let it slip that a very special prisoner was being held here. And when I questioned him later about taking me to see this man, assuring g him that it would mean so much to me, he finally agreed.  
  
I had made contact with Clay, and as soon as I gave the signal, a team of marines, which were lying in wait in the palace, would get him, and me out, while taking out the General and his men. I know it wasn't the smartest way to go about the rescue, but there wasn't much else of a choice.  
  
Praying that Harm was safe, and that we would both make it out of this mess alive, I met the General at the bottom of the stair case, ready to go and see the prisoner.  
(Harm's POV)  
  
Promptly at 1700 we were all gathered in the hanger for a briefing. I could seeing the f-14's getting ready to be launched, and I knew this was for real. I woke up earlier with the strange sense that this was all some sort of weird dream, but standing here in my flight gear waiting to be briefed on our mission; I knew this was what I waited my whole life to do. The Admiral stood before us, and waited a long time before he spoke.  
  
"Men, the mission I am sending you on is a dangerous one. You men are the best, and this country needs the best to win this war. You are doing something that few men in the history of Navy have done before. Let's face it gentlemen, there are good aviators out there. We need the best; and you are the best. But I'm not here to boost your egos; I'm here to tell you what needs to be done.  
  
When you get in the air, there is going to be heavy artillery on the ground. Chances are pretty good, that the person you are standing next to won't be here when you get back. I know you were told yesterday that there we were going to be keeping you busy over here. But things have changed."  
  
He pulled down a map and pointed to a thousand meter sector marked off in red tape.  
  
"This boys, is your target area," he said pointing to the map. "Intelligence says this is where the big guys are hiding, deep in the caves, the surrounding mountains are heavily guarded, and your job is to bomb the hell out of those caves."  
  
He moved from the map, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Now the Marines think it's too risky to send in ground troops. The fatality and capture rate would be too high, so it's up to us. I am to remind you, that this mission is totally voluntary, anyone willing to put their lives on the line to wipe out these suckers, step forward now."  
  
And as if almost on cue, all of us stepped forward at the same time, we knew the risks, but something like this, you just don't say no.  
(READ THIS!! Okay so I said in the last chapter that Harm and his squad would be going on a couple of missions, but I decided to just give them the one BIG mission. There are a few references to the movie Pearl Harbor, just so you know. And standard disclaimers do apply. I figure I'll be ending this one soon, maybe just two or three more chapters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! ) 


	5. Mission Complete

(Mac's POV)

"I am going to kill you Webb," I said a little over three hours later, holding my hand to my bleeding shoulder. "Or maybe I won't, and just let Harm have you."

I smirked as he visibly paled, and kept on pacing.

We were lost somewhere in the General's underground bunker, separated from the rest of the team when the General tried to run. He was dead now, and clay's agent now safe, but with more of Muhammad's men running around, I knew we defiantly weren't out of the woods yet.

"I'll get you out of this Mac," he said.

"I know Clay, I know."

"And I'm sorry," he said sitting next to me.

I looked at him surprised. It wasn't every day that Clayton Webb apologizes.

"Why did you really want me on this mission Webb?" I asked, knowing that the answer he gave at the airport was total bull.

"Because I needed you Sarah, I don't know how to explain it…but if I was going to pick anybody in the world to be stuck in this situation with, to be on the brink of death with, it would be you."

I laughed," You make it sound so romantic."

Cupping my face in his hands, he leaned in close so that his lips were mere inches away from mine. "I mean it Sarah," he whispers pressing his lips to mine.

(Harm's POV)

My fourth punch out, and believe it or not sitting by my tom cat, which was now in flames, I couldn't be happier. Sure Skates and I were stuck out in the middle of nowhere, not knowing just who was out there, or when help was going to come, but we were happy none the less. Our teams had destroyed all the targets making it safe for the ground troops to come in and clean house. Just before one of the ground targets clipped my wing, we had gotten word that our mission was a success. And I knew now, I could finally go back home, and Sarah and I could start our life together.

It was just a matter of time now.

TBC

(A/N: yeah, I know very short update and a bit of a cliff hanger, but for me, I'm just glad I got this out. Hopefully another update will follow soon. Please review.)


	6. neither hell nor high water

See chap one for disclaimers, and read the A/N: at the bottom of the story. Thanks

Mac, shocked, and still blindsided by what Webb had done, let his lips stay on her just a little longer then she would have liked. When she pulled back, he was breathing heavily and staring intently at her. She wiped at her mouth, ignoring his hurt look, but before giving him a chance to explain, she laughed and said, "yeah I'm defiantly gonna let Harm have you."

"Sarah," he said cupping her cheek in his hand, but he didn't get to finish. Mac quickly stood up and started pacing the small room.

"Is this why you brought me on this mission with you, to get me away from Harm? You remember him, don't you, the man I married not a week ago?"

"But he doesn't deserve you Sarah! You deserve so much better then him! He has hurt you so many times in the past. I'll never do that to you Sarah. I'll always be there for you."

Mac slowly shook her head, and even in the dimmed light, she could see his disappointment.

"I love Harm, Clay. Let's just figure out how in the hell to get out of this mess. And then-"

"Then what Mac? Christ! What else is there to say?"

He said and started pacing as well. He started muttering things, and even being so close to him, Mac couldn't make out everything he was saying. Only things like doesn't understand…need to get out of here…isn't worth it…

Sighing, Mac ran a hand through her hair and sat back on the cold ground. He was right about one thing, she thought. They did need to get out of here. And she needed to get back to Harm. And as far away from Clayton Webb as possible.

Harm's POV

Night was falling, and even though it was technically safer to travel at night Skates, who was reading the map with a low light flashlight predicted, we were about twenty miles in the red zone. I was surprised, but frustrated all the same. I had originally predicted we were father in the red zone maybe fifty or sixty miles. But even though we were closer to safety then I thought, we still had a lot of walking to do, and with or com (communications) gear smashed there would be no way to get a line to base for a quick extrication.

"How you doing there Hammer?" Skates said.

We had stopped for the night, walking about six or seven miles before the exhaustion finally set in. I had volunteered for first watch, but Skates had yet to fall asleep. I didn't really blame her. Who could fall asleep with the knowledge that you might never wake up again, or worse yet, waking up in the hands of the enemy?

"Not so bad, just thinking. Can't sleep huh?"

She scoffed, "not a chance."

Laughing, I turned to her. "can't blame you."

We sat in silence a bit longer before she finally spoke.

"You know what I've been thinking Harm? That even with all that is going on in the world, that regular people, with regular houses, jobs and car can still find things to complain about, when they should be thanking there lucky starts that they live in a free world. The things that we see and face every day make me see it. I'm lucky to have what I do, and so are you. You have a job you love, a wife and friends to boot."

I laughed, albeit quietly. "You getting philosophical on me Skates?"

She laughed, but didn't respond. She did have a point, I was lucky to have what I do. Marrying Mac was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I knew that neither hell nor high water would keep either of us from keeping that.

Sturgis's POV:

There were some times that my father was a Chaplin, that when things were rough, or when I had a hard time making sense of things he would always be there. And even when he wasn't his words would stay with me guiding me in what to do. But there were times I wasn't.

And it was now.

Commander Lindsey was up to something, I knew it, the admiral knew it, hell the whole staff knew it. But as long as he was doing his job, there was nothing we could do about it. He had teamed up with Lieutenant Singer, making them a lethal team.

Stopping by his office after lunch, I intended to ask him about a case we working on when I noticed a legal pad on his desk full of notes about Harm and Mac. Knowing it was wrong, and not caring I moved in for a closer look.

The page highlighted the last few cases harm and Mac had been working on together, highlighted were words like unsupervised TAD's concerning members of the opposite sex, and information on Harm's brother.

"Is there something I can do for you Commander?" Lieutenant Singer says popping her head in the door.

I hold the folder up in front of me, "I was just about to leave this for Commander Lindsey. Do you know where he is?"

"He went to interview a witness for the Kales case. He's not due back for another hour." She said and spied the legal pad I was looking at. Acting quick, I put the file right on top on the paper and walk out forcing her to back up. I shut the door behind me and turned to face her. "Thank you for your help Lieutenant," I said and made a b line back to my office.

Sitting down at my desk, I sighed. I'm usually not one to listen to scuttlebutt, but from everything that Bud and Harriet has told me, it seems that Commander Lindsey wasn't just out to get Harm and Mac, he was out to crucify them.

TBC

Okay so I know it has been forever since I have posted and there is not excuse for it but I just started college again and am taking sixteen credits this semester, about six classes. On top of that I pull in about 20 ours of work a week, and on top of that I teach a class two nights a week. So I've been a bit busy. I hope to have another chapter of Sometimes no words are needed tomorrow, please read and review.


	7. Not my kind of week

See chap one for disclaimers

It was safe to say, after a week with harm and Mac incommunicado, that the Admiral was pissed. His people were supposed to be on leave exactly two weeks and return to JAG and help pick up the slack. But now, three weeks, with Mac and Webb being held hostage, God only knows where, Rabb and his RIO shot down over enemy territory, Commander Lindsey turning his entire office upside-down, and to top it all off, Harriet was going into labor, AGAIN on his office floor, the ambulance nowhere in site.

Being pulled out of his musings by Harriet's screams, he leaned down to asses the situation. Bud was at her side holding her hand, and Sturgis right next to the Admiral ready to help in anyway possible. He sighed when he saw the babies head crowning. This was going to be a long week. He just knew it.

"Okay Harriet," he said in a gentle but commanding voice, it's time to push now."

"I don't think," Harriet said panting, "I can" she finished, her face red and sweaty with exhaustion.

"You can and you will. And I swear if you have one more child on my office floor, I'll have you both court marshaled!"

Bud and Harriet grimaced at the sound of their commanding officers voice, even though they knew he was kidding. Well at least they hoped he was.

"Admiral, I'm sorry to interrupt-" Lindsey said barging into the admiral's office, but stopped when he saw the scene on the floor.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"You're damn right you are, and if you don't show some respect for a commanding officer, namely me! Then I'll have your six transferred to Alaska, so fast your head will spin! OUT!"

Commander Lindsey turned tail and left without another word.

He turned back to Sturgis and shook his head. "God, I'll be glad when Rabb and Mackenzie get back. At least with them you know what to expect."

"Like shooting up the courtroom sir?" Bud asked, a small smile playing on his face despite the immense pressure Harriet was applying to his hand.

The Admiral grunted in response and told Harriet to start pushing. It was going to be one hell of a week.

Thousands of miles away in an underground lair, Sarah Mackenzie Rabb was in quiet a predicament. Sure, they had been lost in this underground maze four two weeks three days six hours and fifteen minutes, and sure her shoulder was bleeding heavily from a flesh wound, and she and her husband were suppose to be on the beaches of Maui, but that wasn't quiet what she worried about at the moment. She was more concerned about the man next to her.

Clayton Webb had always been a mystery to her, and if you had asked her two or three years ago if she would ever consider being in a relationship with him, the answer probably would have been yes. But here he was asking her to leave her husband for him, a man whom she had been married to not even two months. After eight years of knowing him, Sarah Rabb could say with all honesty that she could not figure the man out.

"We should talk about this Clay," she said trying to be reasonable.

He scoffed in response. "Talk? What should we talk about Sarah? I have nothing to say to you."

His voice sounded dead. And Mac knew she had to act fast, she wasn't going to be stuck dragging his sorry six out of this damn maze while he is ready to just roll over and die.

"I love Harm, Clay. That's all there is to it."

"Well he doesn't love you!" he snapped back, not even caring that the enemy might be able to hear them.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want them to hear us?"

Clay sighed and inched closer to her. "You made your self pretty clear Colonel, we don't have anything else to discuss."

Mac shook her head. She knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. Switching tactics she leaned against the wall wincing slightly as her shoulder touched it. "We need to find a way to get out of here Clay. Can you at least focus on that? We can deal with your rejection issues later."

He shook his head and helped her to her feet. "Come on, I think I know a way out."

Accepting his hand she nodded and rose to her feet. Well, at least it was a start.

Harm sighed and readjusted his aching back. He rose to take the next watch. As soon as he got out of here, he decided, he was making an appointment with the chiropractor.

"What are you thinking about there Hammer?" Skates said taking a swig from her canteen.

Harm laughed and took the bottle from her and took a slow drink. "How the hell we're going to get out of here."

Skates laughed. "You know, it seems that every time I fly with you, we get into some sort of trouble."

Harm laughed and gave her a slight push. "What are you trying to say Skates, that I'm cursed?"

Skates laughed, albeit quietly. "Boy you hit the nail right on the head there Hammer."

"Hey at least we completed the mission," he said holding up the tape of the pictures that Skates took. "With this, it'll be more then enough to get some heads rolling."

Skates nodded and took the tape from Harm and put it back into her pack. "If only we can get out of here."

Harm pulled out his map and traced his way to the pick up point. They had made contact with base three days ago and had been told they had to make there way to Romeo Alpha 99. In short, walk forty miles across the flat lands to be picked up. It was beyond dangerous and stupid, but it was better than dying, and it was a hell of a lot better then being caught by the Jihads.

"We're gonna get out of here Skates, I promise. And you know me I-"

"I know, you don't make a promise that you don't keep," Skates said and sighed, rubbing her sun burned face. "You miss the Colonel?"

He shook his head. "I do. But Webb is taking care of her, because if he isn't, I'll kill him."

TBC

Please review. I know it's been so long since I've updated, but I'm working two more JAG stories along with this one. I'll try and update as much as I can. Thank you guys for hanging in with me this long.


End file.
